


Save Him While You Can

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, SO, Swearing, hey i know, i dont even know, i just found this saved away and thought, i'll just post it, pack your bags we're going on a feels trip, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t love you Tim; can you get that through your skull? I’m not yours and your not mine, I don’t want you and I don’t want to be yours. Move on already.”</p><p>Jason takes a breath of air as he finished yelling, they were meant to be on patrol together. Red Robin and Red Hood. Patrolling the darker side of Gotham, keeping people safe, keeping each other safe. They had their fights, sure, not often but recent enough for Jason to claim his change of heart was because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Him While You Can

 ---

“I don’t love you Tim; can you get that through your skull? I’m not yours and your not mine, I don’t want you and I don’t want to be yours. Move on already.”

 Jason takes a breath of air as he finished yelling, they were meant to be on patrol together. Red Robin and Red Hood. Patrolling the darker side of Gotham, keeping people safe, keeping each other safe. They had their fights, sure, not often but recent enough for Jason to claim his change of heart was because of it.

It had been a long night. It wasn’t even night anymore really, time had edged on in to early morning. They had been flying and suddenly it had hit Jason what it was he was feeling lately. It all started with a smile, Tim’s smile. Seeing Tim smile like that, it was like seeing it for the firs time, so full of love and laughter.

And it was all directed at him.

He can’t have that, he’ll break it and twist it and he’ll make Tim in to something he’s not just because that’s what Jason’s love does. He doesn’t want that he doesn’t want to hurt Tim like that. It would break him to watch that happen, for him to drag Tim down with him.

And here he was, stood in their apartment, yelling at Tim as Tim stood, pleading for him to calm down and talk. Jason didn’t want to talk, he wanted to hold on to the feeling of breaking apart and the anger that screams at him from the back of his mind. He loved Tim; he loved him so much he was going to save him from himself.

He walked away and he didn’t look back. He didn’t look back because he knew that it he looked back he would go back. He couldn’t do that. He couldn’t keep hurting Tim like that. He had to leave, he had to save Tim while he could.

(“Don’t fucking look at me like that, Jesus. Just walk away, I know I am. And don’t fucking look for me, you little shit. I don’t need you any more Pretender.”)

 ---


End file.
